theuberquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Farron Jacques
Farron Jacques (''Fair-un . Jock-kes'' )''' is a shady merchant that lives life as a nomadic vagabond. His main priorities seem to lie within what benefits himself in the moment and isn't above exploiting people in order to satisfy a means to an end. He carries a large enchanted backpack which accounts for his livelihood,he calls it 'Farron's Extraordinary Traveling Shop' in which houses many items, most with questionable origins. He isn't above even swindling the main characters when he meets them as he is very charismatic when it comes to business deals. He joins the group, seeing them as naive adventurers that are way over their head, but is bemused by Sesame's determination.'''' Biography Farron's backstory is a bit of a mystery but we know bits and pieces. He was born into poverty with his half-sister Dante and abandoned at an orphanage at the age of 3. Life at the orphanage wasn't much better and he began stealing out of necessity at a young age. At some point the pair left the orphanage - later in their teens they were recruited into The Thieves Guild. Farron left after event in which left him with one eye while his sister stayed behind, embarking out on his own. In his late teens he met and fell in love with a woman named Rosalyn, they had an on again and off again relationship. He spent much of his time going from place to place, writing in his various journals and field guides. At some point he managed to find a rare void mimic, after battling it he somehow managed to tame it. Naming it 'Scrab' it became the one consistent companion in his life. At some point he began his shop 'Farron's Extraordinary Traveling Shop' to make ends meet. Personality and Traits Farron is a apathetic,cynical and lazy merchant who spends his days selling and collecting various goods of questionable origins.He is blunt to the point of being rude as it seems years of fending for himself have left him rather jaded. He is a very savvy businessman, having quite the level of charisma when he feels like putting on an act to sell items or achieving things he desires. He has a history of being a skilled fighter, but his laziness and lassitude keeps him from using it unless necessary. The eldest of the group he has much worldly knowledge and has traveled most of Evyr. Farron's concerns usually only coincide with his desires, being a man of many vices.Aloof in nature he seems the most closed off as the group and readily dismissive of people's idealism, he comes off as extremely sarcastic and is prone to telling various tall-tales. Relationships '''Dante: Farron has a typical relationship with Dante, perhaps even closer than normal siblings as they had to depend on one another for survival since a young age. He is fiercely protective of her, but not above playful banter and teasing either.He proclaims he is the one who taught her to 'fight' and take care of herself - still looking out for her well-being despite hardly being able to take care of himself these days. Sesame: '''Farron first meets Sesame is annoyed by her attempts to purchase an item from him, but Kibbles persuades him and he begins showing off his wares. He swindles her with a 'Slow Release Health Potion', later when Claire scams him,Sesame is the first to step in the fray and deescalate the problem. He sees her as a naive and is reluctant to trust her. She offers her word in return and is out to prove her dependability. '''Kibbles: '''Farron seems to woo Kibbles during the sale's pitch and sees her as yet another naive youngster whom hasn't the slightest clue about how the world really works. '''Claire: '''Farron manages to sell Claire a flintlock pistol and ammo, but is dismayed when she pulls the wool over his eyes with a 'Wacky Dollar', he chases her down trying to intimidate her into returning the item. He seems rather annoyed with her antics and promptly uses the wacky dollar to light a cigarette, ensuring she doesn't use it again. '''Mason: Rosalyn: Farron still seems to think of her fondly and greets her warmly. The two exchange 'inside information' on rare business dealings. It is suspected the two have some lingering feelings for each other but are no longer romantically involved. Farron gets very defensive when Rosalyn tries to press him on getting help for his addictions and pushes her away. Skills and Abilities Charisma - Farron is capable of turning on the charm whenever dealing with business or acquiring items he needs/wants. Learned at a young age, he has always been able to talk his way into and out of most situations. Despite being jaded and spending alot of time in self-isolation he can really rile up crowds and persuade others easily. Lute - Farron is fairly capable at playing the lute, he picked it up as a hobby and a means to make extra cash on the street. Multi-Lingual - Farron speaks multiple languages, again in aid to his business. He speaks the language of the Dahaki (Drakish) and can understand Kobold's native tongue (Scuzith). Drawing - While not as skilled as Mason, Farron is somewhat skilled in doodling from his years of work on field-study of wildlife. Resilience - Farron is remarkably able to resist poison, venom, disease and some extremes of temperature. He has a high tolerance for pain. However he is very weak to Dark magic - which is the only type that can permanently injure him and leave scars. Self-Healing - Farron has a remarkably fast ability to heal, though no able to fully regenerate limbs he can withstand an onslaught of physical damage relatively well.This likely saved his life multiple times, but notably his beating from Mason. This is a very rare genetic ability among Fera. Gallery Trivia * Farron's design was loosely based on The Merchant from Resident Evil 4 and The Happy Mask Salesman from Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask. * Originally he was going to be a dog and a mentor/sage type of character. * Farron has quite a few addictions including ; smoking (tobacco/marijuana), alcoholism, gambling,caffeine, sex and hoarding. * Farron is the only known Fera to tame a void mimic. * He's had over 300 sexual partners. * He has depth perception problems, thus is up-close melee fighter. * The name Farron comes from various video games, such as Faron Woods that appears in The Legend of Zelda series and Farron Keep in Dark Souls III. * He is left-handed. * Farron has a soft-spot for kids (namely other orphans) like Raziel. * He enjoys eating ketchup with almost anything. * He will eat just about anything and is known to have an iron stomach (possibly due to his resilience ability). * He is in the alignment Chaotic Neutral ; classification that comes from the popular tabletop game Dungeons and Dragons. * He is voiced by the artist DrawPanther in the UberQuest Volume II Kickstarter - he has a slight southern accent.